The Pact
by xBeLLeGrEyx
Summary: At the age of 14 Tommy Oliver and his friends had made a vow to never fall in love and Tommy had kept up his vow using women without falling in love. what happens when a sweet innocent virgin named Kimberly Hart comes into his life?Can she change him?AU
1. The Beginning

**The pact**

Okay this story is AU completely. I started writing this on my blackberry so I'm sorry if it looks weird I really hope you like the idea. I do not own Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Kim and the originals.

Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott, and Rocky DeSantos all have been best friends all of their lives. At the age of 14 they were taught by Tommy's father about women. Tommy's father Grant Oliver was a well known player, he was rich, smart, and extremely handsome but he was also egotistic and mean. The boys looked up to him as if he was a God. Grant knew just how to get through to the boys. He has always told them that women are only there to please MEN.

"Boys, you must never trust a woman. They only use impressionable young men like yourselves" said Grant mindlessly as he thought about the woman who got away. The one and only woman he had ever loved and it wasn't Tommy's mother. Tommy's mother Sandra Oliver sadly died in childbirth. Before Grant met Tommy's mother he was deeply in love with a beautiful young woman he had known and loved fiercely as she did him or so he thought. He had planned on marrying her .

She was 5'6, big beautiful hazel eyes, long thick curly black hair, perfect figure, soft smooth coconut skin. She could have been a super model. He always thought she would make a great model but that was not where her heart was. She wanted to become a doctor, get married, and have children but he didn't want her to just settle down. He was rich and he wanted to give her the world.

He wanted her to become famous. Through the 3 years they dated they have had several disagreements about that subject. The relationship came to an end with her walking out on him after an arguement and never came back. Over a year later he had found out she had gotten married to a vary famous lawyer Kennickie Henrick Hart. Her name was Cordelia Rivera now Cordelia Rivera-Hart. As he snapped out of his trance he continued. "All they do is leave you"

"Why father?" said a young 14 year old Tommy

"Because son it's in their nature. All that love bull is just that only hurt you and leave you but the trick is you leave them before they could leave you"

"How do we do that Mr. Oliver" asked a 14 year old Jason.

"Yeah, what do we do" said Rocky eagerly. Tommy just sat there listening closely

"Haven't you boys been listening….you leave them before they leave you…get what you want but put some romance in it…you boys do know what romance is right?

"Yes sir" they all said simultaneously

"Well you use that on them…They eat that shit up…then get them into bed after that drop then like yesterdays garbage."

"Is it that easy father?"

"Most of the time…the ones that will get you most is the virgins…they tend to be clingy but the sex is great…Oh and don't forget to use condoms." Then feeling satisfied that he said enough he walked away . The boys began talking.

"Dude did you hear what your dad said" Jason whispered

"Yeah, I never thought of it like that…you know my dad never lies to us"

"Yeah, we know…what do we do Tommy?" asked a nervous Rocky

"I have an idea let's make a pact" said Tommy

"What kind of pact" asked Jason curiously

"A pact to never fall in love" he said confidently

"I like it Tommy, Im in" Rock said happily

"Me too" agreed Jason

"Okay so its agreed…we are all in…Repeat after me…"

"I Tommy Oliver…"

"I Tommy Oliver…" said Rocky jokingly "What! You said repeat after you"

"Come on Rock stop messing around" said Jason while smacking him upside the head. Tommy just laughed

"Okay guys get serious" Tommy said in his leader voice

"I Tommy Oliver…"

"I Jason Lee Scott…"

"I Rocky DeSantos…"

"Vow to never fall in love" Tommy said with pride

"Vow to never fall in love" they repeated with satisfaction. Then gave each other their secret handshake and decided to go to the park.

The boys did not notice Tommy's father Grant was listening and smiling realizing what he had created.

"Good Job Boys" he said to himself then laughed…

This was the beginning of the end. This was Grant's legacy.

XxxxxX

Okay I'm back and working on my chapters. I'm getting better sorry bout the authors note. I will get you chapters out soon. This was an idea when I was sick I wanted to see if you would like it. To my readers thank you for your patience. This story is not a one shot plz tell me what you think it is rated M. read and review.


	2. 8 Years Later

I do not own power rangers

8 YEARS LATER

Tommy had just turned 22. He had in fact lived up to the pact that he had made 8 years ago with his friends. Being that today was his birthday he knew what he was going to do. He was going to do what he has been doing for years which is partying. Not only was he rich but he was the next Grant Oliver. Tommy grew into a very handsome young man; he is 6'1, Strong athletic build, perfect brown eyes, short spiky hair, sexy dimples, and beautifully tanned skin. He was every girls dream man. The only flaw about him was he was a player. Not just any player, he was one of the best almost as great as his father Grant and that was not a good thing. Tommy was a great lover; he knew how to get a woman in bed.

Ever since his first time when he was 16 he was hooked on sex and women. His first time was with a very beautiful girl named Marie. Marie was a very beautiful young girl who had a crush on him; Tommy of course used that to his advantage. She was his first victim. Tommy used every trick in the book that he had learned from his father. He was glad that Marie wasn't a virgin because his father always warned him about virgins and how clingy they could get and that was the last thing he wanted. His experience with Marie made it addictive especially when he broke up with her. He let her down easy but she was scorned so he just did as his father taught him and moved on.

That was the past. Now he is just as egotistic, mean and arrogant as his father. He had not yet found the woman to tame him. A piece of him wanted to change but all he could hear was his father's words when he was fourteen.

"Boys, you must never trust a woman. They only use impressionable young men like yourselves"

"Why father?" said a young 14 year old Tommy

Because son it's in their nature. All that love bull is just that only hurt you and leave you but the trick is you leave them before they could leave you"

His father had been right about the women using him because he has found that the most beautiful women he is attracted to only wants him for his looks he hasn't met one yet that wants him for himself so he gets what he wants out of them. It didn't make him happy but it did protect his heart from any gold diggers that are only after him for his body and money. Like his latest fling Katherine Hillard was different, she is his father's business partners daughter she had money but not as much as him... he had had a few nights with her but unlike the others he couldn't just hit it and leave. Coincidentally she was just like him…she enjoyed sex a lot…she would go from one guy to the next just for the pleasure of sex. Tommy had always called her Lucy Kitty, Kat never understood but she liked it because that was Tommy nickname for her…Sleeping with Kat put a halt to his life as a player. She was the jealous type and that pissed Tommy off. She would do whatever it takes to keep Tommy for herself. She was in love with him and he knew it he wasn't dumb. He knew she wasn't his type though. She was gorgeous and tall and blond but she just didn't fit him. He just had to wait until his father buys out John Hillard. Then he would be rid of her, His father on the other hand…wanted Tommy and Kat together…so he wasn't really trying to buy his partner out as much as he wants his son to settle down with Kat and merge the families together.

"Hey Tommy" Rocky and Jason called out to him walking in his house

"Loosey Kitty isn't here is she" said Rocky hopefully

"I sure hope not" Jason laughed

"What the hell are you guys doing here it's the afternoon…I want to at least get a nap before Lucy comes over" Tommy said jokingly

"Oh my bad, wow Tommy you spending a lot of time with her, you're not falling for her are you" Jason laughed, Tommy just looked shocked

"Yeah Tom don't get soft on us dude…your our leader" Rocky laughed, Tommy was not happy.

"First of all hell no I'm sticking to the pact and second what the hell you mean I'm your leader….You guys fell off that wagon a couple of times and hopefully learned your lessons.

"Hell yes…That bitch Carla nearly cleaned out my bank account…" Rocky said angrily remembering his ex girlfriend of 6months.

"You got that right Brooke fucked up big time, cheating the whole time…Another Lucy Huh" Jason agreed and cringed at the memory.

"See there you go…My father was right"

"Yeah…I'm back in the Pact now though" Jason said finally

"Me too" Rocky agreed

"Hey Tommy are you going to wait for THE LOSE ONE or you going to come with Jason and I to the park and play ball" Rocky said changing the subject.

"Yea Tommy...come on...Loosey Goosey is always going to be here the worst thing happen will be she will track you down with that GPS she got on you"

"There is no GPS on me..."

"What about the one on your..." Rocky was cut off by the elbow in the gut by Jason

"Okay...fine let's go"

Just on the other side of town there lived a young beautiful woman named Kimberly Hart. Kimberly was every bit as beautiful as her mother. Standing at 5'5 105 pounds, hazel eyes, thick beautiful Black hair, and gorgeous shape as perfect as a virgin can be. She was the exact opposite of Tommy; she's sweet, smart and very angelic. Being as beautiful and popular as she is, she was not the type to party or even go out on dates. Her parents raised her with morals and respect. Her mother Cordelia was the biggest Influence of her life, she taught her what is was to be a young woman, she made sure she stayed in her books and away from boys. Kim did as her mother raised her to be, her father on the other hand spoiled her, and he's a softee when it came to his only daughter. All together her parents of five children; Kimberly and Wesley were the first born to Kennickie and Cordelia Hart, they are twins born only three minutes apart from each other. Wesley came first and Kim came three minutes later, born close raised even closer describes their relationship perfectly. Even though they were twins they were even closer, as children they did everything together, Wesley was always very protective of his little sister especially when it came to boys he made sure they stayed away from his little sister their lives depended on it. The next is Hunter and Blake who were adopted by the Harts as 2year old Blake and 3year old Hunter they were a little younger than Kim and Wes.

Hunter was given up for adoption by his teen mother and Blake's mother died in childbirth which left his father whom did not want a child so he put him up for adoption and moved away. Cordelia had loved being a mother so much she wanted to give her children everything, all the love she could as a doctor and her husband being a very famous attorney she was able to. She had found herself wanting more children even though the twins were only 3 years. She loved being a mother as well as a doctor. As she was working her rounds she had come upon two children who had just lost their adoptive parents in a car accident, she had cleaned their scrapes and bruises and found that they were two remarkable boys. As she kept the boys overnight for the observation until the social worker arrived to escort them back to the orphanage until she can find a home for them. Cordelia just knew that those boys were too special to just past them off on a social worker and put them in a home, she loved them already. That same night she went home and had a talk with her husband about the boys

"Just put the twins down...Kimmie's a fighter..."she said as she got into bed

"Just like her mother" he said reading a book

"And Wes is just like his father" she says turning to face him

"How so..." he said putting his book down

"He's sweet, smart and doesn't give me any problems" she said kissing his cheek

"Okay my sweet wife...what's going on?"

"I was thinking about the boys"

"The same boys that just lost their parents in that horrific accident"

"You were paying attention"

"Of course I was darling you talked all day about them...so tell me what's on your mind"

"I want to adopt them...look before you say anything I want to plead my case to you...Those little boys need us...honey I love them already and I know the twins would love them also...I don't want them to become another statistic...they are 3 and 2 years old...I want them..." she watched as he just smiled "What"

"Right after we got off the phone earlier today I called the social worker and had my assistant file the paperwork for the proceeding adoption" he said smiling

"Oh my gosh...you are the greatest husband in the world...wait a second you let me plead a case that was already won..."

"What can I say I love it when you...plead your case" They both kissed and laughed

"So honey what made you do it...I mean how did you know..."

"I know because I know my wife and I did this for us, for my children, and because I was those boys a long time ago before my parents adopted me...I know what it is like to live in an orphanage and be alone and if there is a way I could help those boys I will...I will be their father as I am to Kim and Wes..."

"Oh I love you so much" she said as she kissed him on his lips then cuddled to him"

"Do you think we can handle four children Mrs. Hart?"

"Of course we can, we have our family now Mr. Hart."

From then on the family continued to grow with one more Connor was born 3years later after the boys were adopted, he was the last. All the brothers got along great but of course they all had their own lives. There was only one thing they all had in common and that's protecting Kimberly. To Kim they were the greatest brothers she could ask for but then again they were the absolute WORST brothers a girl could ever ask for. Being that she was the only girl they would scare away all of the guys who tried to talk to her, they always for some way or reason put her first. She was the princess, and they were her bodyguards. She needed to break free, no she needed a break. Being that she was 22, she was already glad to have her own apartment and to attend Reefside University. Her family has money but she was not raised to adore money. For every dime she has her parents made her work for and she happily agreed. She decides to go to her favorite place of relaxation and study.....The Park.

Okay here's the next chapter of the Pact I hope you like this chapter...I wanted to give you a inside of all the people in the story....next chapter they will meet....I hope you understand where I'm taking this story...Completely Mature...Please Read and review.....

A/N: I'm writing another chapter to CHOICES OF THE HEART but I wanted to get this out since this has been in my computer for the last couple weeks.


	3. The Bet

The Bet

The guys got to the park within no time, talking and joking with each other as they made their way over to the basketball courts. They never noticed the beautiful young girl sitting under the big oak tree reading her favorite book. "Mansfield Park" happened to be Kimberly's favorite book. She could never put it down. She always pictured herself as the shy, sweet and spirited Fanny Price, taking her long journey to true love with Edmond. She was in her own world paying no attention to the guys as they played basketball. Just 30 minutes into the game Rocky and Jason where exhausted.

"Hey bro easy… you're killing us" Jason said almost out of breath

"Yeah dude..." he says catching his breath

"Don't tell me you guys going soft on me now" He laughed as all three guys walked over to the bench.

"NO...I ate before we got here remember so it's still digesting" he says picking up his water bottle.

"Right...Jase… what's your excuse"

"Well...it's like this Tom...uh damn...I don't have one" he says taking a drink from his water bottle… Tommy and Rocky laughed

"Well, well, well lookie here" Rocky says changing the subject, now looking at the beautiful brunette sitting by the big oak tree a nice distance from the basketball court. She was very angelic. She had long thick beautiful hair with a perfect tan but that was all he could see since she was sitting down.

"What now Rock" Tommy sighed trying to see what Rocky was looking at

"Uh oh...Rocky spotted a girl" Jason laughed while shaking his head

"Hell yeah I did...a reader ha-ha by the big oak tree" Jason then noticed who Rocky was looking at...

"Ah you mean Kimberly Hart..." Jason said softly

"Who" Tommy said now staring at the beautiful young girl…wondering why he had never met her.

"You know her..." Rocky asked stunned

"Uh sort of...I don't know her but I have seen her around, she's nice...her dad is suppose to be this big time attorney and her mom is the chief of staff at Reefside Memorial Hospital" he said while trying not to look at the girl while he talked.

"Really..."Tommy said unable to take his eyes off the beautiful brunette, he had never seen a woman like her, she had managed to keep her head down in the book the whole time. All he could do is look at how stunning she is. He knew he had to have her.

"Earth to Tommy" Rocky said interrupting Tommy's train of thought, Jason had also realized how fixated he was on the girl but said nothing.

"What..." he said now utterly annoyed

"Oh nothing just bringing you back to the real world"

"Yeah right..." he said clearing his throat "so Jason tell me more about this Kimberly"

"Uh well there's not much to tell...she is mostly to herself and most likely a virgin"

"What makes you say that" Tommy said now looking at Jason, Rocky saw Tommy's sudden interest in Kimberly and wondered on it.

"Well I use to talk to one of her friends and she told me that Kimmy is waiting for her prince charming..." he laughed "Whatever that means"

"Hey Tommy...you seem a little too eager to learn about Kimberly...what gives" Rocky asked curiously

"Yeah, Tom why the interest, she's not even your type" Jason added, Tommy now had a smirk on his face.

"What makes you think that she's not my type?"

"Well first of all she is a virgin" Rocky jumped in

"So what" Tommy added

"Well you remember what your dad said about Virgins" Jason said remembering what Grant Oliver told them as teenager.

"_The ones that will get you most is the virgins_…_they tend to be clingy but the sex is great_..."

"Yeah...Tom she might even get you to fall for her" Rocky joked

"That will never happen guys you know me...I have gone 8years without falling in love with a girl...I can break her in and leave without any feelings involved" he smirked both of the guys looked at him in pure disbelief.

"I don't know Tommy she seems like a tough one" Rocky said with uncertainty

"Oh please…Rock…I can bed her within a month" Jason himself knows from experience that the right kind of virgin will change him so he decided to open a door to a bet.

"Are you willing to make a wager on that Tomboy" Jason asked curiously

"Yeah, Tom put your money where your mouth is...let's say 5 Grand" Rocky added

"Why 5" Tommy laughed

"Well right now that's all I can afford to wager...Damn Carla" he said bitterly, while Tommy and Jason both laughed

"Fine I will wager 5 grand also" Jason agreed

"Okay so that means if you win I give you both 5 grand..."he looks back at the young girl still reading her book so innocently. "You got yourself a BET".

"Okay Tom, here is the rules...you have a month from this day to charm her, date her, bed her and leave her with no feelings at all on your side. Deal" Jason declared

"Deal" he laughed as he shook both of their hands.

"Good luck Bro" Jason said picking up his water bottle

"Yeah you're going to need it" Rocky laughed as he did the same.

"Whatever you say bro...Now get out of here so I can win my bet." He joked

"Let the games began" Rocky said as he patted Tommy on the back and walked away.

"I want details bro...Hey Rocky wait up...you forget you are my ride dumb ass" he said as he sprinted towards Rocky's red 2010 Ford Fusion. Tommy didn't worry about a ride since he brought his black ford expedition.

As he watches his friends drive off… he turns to his new victim..."Well hello there beautiful" he said to himself. He could not help but be attracted to her even from afar. Here was his chance and he could not blow it. At that moment Kimberly whom was reading her book the whole time looked up and made direct eye contact with Tommy. Her heart immediately skipped a beat...he was beautiful...tall, muscular and very handsome and he was looking at her who made her vary nervous. As he begins walking toward her, she began to dust herself off as she stood up. Wearing her short blue jean shorts and Pink tank top and sandals. She was obviously very well dressed for the weather which made Tommy lick his lips when he noticed her legs. Tommy was wearing his basketball shorts and a t shirt with his favorite pair of Jordan's on.

"Here goes nothing" he said to himself as he walked up to Kimberly

"Beautiful day isn't it" he smiled as he approached her

"Yes it is" she said bashful but still trying to keep eye contact with him hoping that he doesn't see her blushing.

"I'm Tommy" he offered his hand with a soft smile

"Kimberly" she said shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Kimberly" he smiled thinking to himself "This is going to be easier than I thought"

"Same here…" getting an uneasy feeling as if something was off…Tommy see's the hesitance and changed his game plan.

"I'm sorry to bother you…I just saw you and I had to come over to introduce myself" he said more relaxed

"Uh its fine really…I mean I'm glad you did" she looked down then back up to his deep brown eyes…she had never met anyone like him…he was nice and seemed very intelligent and alert. He was perfect…he was the kind of guy she only read about in her books…her dream guy but she needed to be sure.

"Do you mind if I join you"

"Oh...uh I was just reading…" she said nervously

"Oh really…mind if I ask what you are reading" he then sits down hoping to keep her with him just for a little while at least so he could learn some things about her. She then follows his lead and sits down the same spot she sat before.

"I'm reading Mansfield Park by Jane Austen"

"Good book?"He smiled

"Yes it's my favorite" Just then her phone rang "Ugh…sorry I have to take this" she said as she looked at the caller I.D to see that it was her brother Wesley. Tommy nodded an okay.

"Hello"

"_Kim… where the hell are you…I went by your apartment and you weren't there"_

"Relax… Wes I'm at the park… I just needed to get away"

"_Away from what?"_

"The fact that you have to ask that question really makes me question why mom and dad didn't make you ride the little bus" Tommy laughed softly

"_Very funny Kim…."_

"Look, I will call you back when I get to my apartment then you can yell at me all you want deal" he laughed

"_I just wanted to make sure you are okay…you are my little sister"_

"I understand…can I go back to reading now or is there more" she said eagerly trying to end the conversation and get back to Tommy.

"_No, no more go ahead…see you later"_

"Okay" she hung up and turned back to Tommy "Sorry…"

"It's okay…let me guess it was your brother?"

"Good guess" she laughed as he smiled

"Overprotective?" he asked curiously

"Very" they both laughed. Tommy looked her directly in her eyes and his heart began to flutter…it felt good being around a woman that could make him laugh…when he was with the other girls he would always have to fake a laugh or a smile just to make them happy but with Kim things just come natural and that scared the hell out of him. He knew he needed to get away from this girl and try again tomorrow hopefully.

"Well I have to get going but I hope that we can maybe have lunch tomorrow" he paused "If that's okay with you"

"Of course…I would like that a lot…"

"May I have your number to maybe call you…?"

"Of course" as she gave Tommy her number she realized that unsettling feeling she had went away…all there was left was butterflies. She smiled as he gave her his number also. Before he turned to leave he softly took her hand and kissed it.

"I hope we can be friends Kimberly" he smiled showing his beautiful dimples.

"Me too" she added clearly blushing…the butterflies where back but not in Kimberly the butterflies were in Tommy's stomach which is why he had to leave. This girl was perfect. She's sweet, smart, funny and absolutely gorgeous. As soon as he was in his truck he was kicking himself. He should have been able to stay around her without the nervousness and butterflies that were in his stomach every time he looked at her. He had never felt that way about anyone. Why was this one girl different?

"Come on Tommy get a grip" he said to himself "It's just another girl like all the rest" but he knew deep down inside that it was a lie this girl is different…she is very special. He knew he had to work even harder to keep his feelings from coming out long enough to win this bet then he won't have to lay eyes on Kimberly ever again.

TBC

xXXXx

Okay here you go the meeting…sorry I took so long to get this out…I had to take a break…been extremely busy…I am continuing writing more chapters to choices and First sight… stay tuned this chap will be two parts.


	4. A Night to Remember

Tommy's Penthouse -NEXT day-

Tommy walked back and forth pacing throughout his room trying to figure out the sudden feelings he has had for the petite brunette in the park. So many things ran through his mind. How was he going to sleep with her within the 30day time limit his friends gave him? For once in his life he was unsure of himself and that scared the hell out of him. Then he looked over to the blonde that had shared his bed for months now….Katherine. He could never have feelings for her no matter how hard his father urges him to. He couldn't help but replay all the things that happened last night when he got home.

Last night

When Tommy arrived to his penthouse. He still could not understand what was going on with him. Why was this woman so special? Of course she is beautiful and obviously very smart but she was different, he could not put his figure on how much he actually liked the girl the first time he met her. As he walked up to his door he noticed it was unlocked.

"What the hell…I know I locked this door when I left earlier" he said thinking carefully. He lived in the best part of town in which it is rare for a break in so that immediately left his mind. Tommy knew how to take care of himself everyone knew it. He had known karate since he was able to walk, his father made sure of that. He opens the door and walks in surprised by what he sees.

"Tommy…I have been looking all over for you where have you been" Katherine says sitting on his leather sofa in nothing but her silk white see through teddy that Tommy always liked. Tommy then looked at her again and saw a vision of the petite brunette Kimberly walking towards him. He was instantly turned never knew how badly he had wanted to ravish the beautiful brunette until he saw her when he looked at Katherine. Instantly he was snapped out of his daydream by Katherine's annoying questions.

"Earth to Tommy…Where were you…I have been looking for you all day…Imagine my surprise when I noticed that you where gone when I got here earlier…ugh you know it was our day" she said frustrated But all Tommy did was smile he did remember that they were suppose to spend the day with together but a big piece of him was glad that he didn't because he never would have met Kimberly.

"TOMMY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME" she yelled finally fed up with Tommy's whole demeanor. His mind went back to the brunette at the park and he continues to smile as he turns around and walks over to his liquor cabinet to pour himself a drink. The way his mind was spinning he knew he needed a vodka strait.

"Yeah… Katherine I heard you" He said calmly after drinking down his drink in one sip. Then he walked over to her and asked "How did you get into my house"

"Your father gave me a copy of the key after I called everyone asking where you were…matter of fact where were you Tommy…cause you damn sure was not in my bed…So who is she?" Tommy had had enough of Katherine's irritating questions so instead of answering her; he took her by her small waist softly pulling her toward him and kissed her on the lips.

"There's no one but you" Tommy said still kissing her when he let her go he saw an image of Kimberly again while looking at Katherine. He could not believe how beautiful Kimberly was. He pulled her to his room kissing her continuously...When they reached his bed Tommy laid Kat down on his bed as they began ripping at each other's clothing…when they were both naked Tommy laid on top of her and stared at the beautiful vision of Kimberly as he made love to Katherine.

End Flashback

He had finally had enough…after believing that he had sex with Kimberly last night gave him a sense of relief and excitement until the next morning he looked and there was no Kimberly just Katherine. He knew he needed to see her again. But it was only 9:30am she couldn't possibly be awake but her went on hope that she was and picked up the phone to call her.

Ring Ring

"_Hello" she answers groggy as if she was half asleep_

"Yes, hi may I speak to Kimberly?" he asked nervously but yet surprised at how nervous he is.

"Yes, this is her…who is this" she asked confused

"Uh…It's Tommy"

XXXXX

Kimberly's apartment

After her first meeting with Tommy, she was incredibly lost in thought the entire way back to her apartment. All in one day she met the most amazingly gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. He was strong, gallant, and handsome was some of the words that she can think of to describe him, just after one meeting she knew then she was bit by the bug. She felt like finally fate had sent her, her own prince charming. When she got into her apartment she was not surprised at who was waiting for her.

"How did I know you were going to be here" she asked quickly as the smile on her face turned into a playful frown.

"It's a twin thing I guess" he lied

"Wes…"she said a little annoyed "ugh…I really wish I haven't given you a key"

"Come on Kimmy… lighten up…you already know I was going to come over and check on you…" Wes said playfully

"Yeah you're right…"she sighed "well at least you didn't bring our whole family again" she giggled then shook at the memory of all her brothers in one room scaring her last date so bad he wouldn't call or even look her in the eye in school.

Flashback

Jamie Clarks shows up to Kimberly's apartment early for their date. Kimberly and Jamie met during their sophomore year of college. Kimberly though he was nice, interesting, tall, mysterious. He was about 5'8, 150pds of mostly muscle, he was arrogant and very egoistic but he never showed that part of himself to Kimberly because he wanted her. To him she was the most gorgeous girl in school and he knew he had to have her but his plans were shot down when Kimberly's best friends Trini and Aisha both had bad feelings about him and decided to interfere by calling her brother Wes and telling him what was going on but the truth is all Wes heard was date and that was all he needed for his anger to flair out. "Okay I'll handle it" was his final words to them. Unfortunately Wes was not alone, his brothers where all there listening to his conversation with the girls.

"So what happened Bro" Hunter asked wondering why his older brother was so tense.

"Yeah… what's going on" Blake said also wondering

"I also would like to know the answer to that question" Connor added

"It seems our little sister has a date tonight…"Wes said disturbed

"I'll get the keys" Connor ran to the kitchen to retrieve Wes's keys

"Blake and I will meet you in the car" Hunter said as Blake nodded as he ran out the door to Wes car.

"Alright….lets go" he said as Connor handed him his keys.

The boys were all on their way over to Kimberly's apartment. Wes knocked on the door once and Kimberly answered and was surprised at the scene. All of her brothers at her doorstep…she knew now was the wrong time for them to be here since her date would arrive soon. She let them all in…Wes came in first giving Kimberly a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then Hunter also gave Kim a hug and a kiss on her forehead . Following Blake who took on his protective persona and gave her a bear hug, then he was pushed aside by Connor who was eager to hug his sister.

"Not that I'm complaining…" she said as Connor let her go "but what are you guys doing here" she said wary. The guys looked at Wes for the answer.

"Well little sister…."he said trying quickly to remember his reason he had for them coming over "We…." just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh no" she said as she ran to the door to answer it "Jamie hi…." She said as she opened the door. "Hello, Kimberly" he smiled his famous crooked smile that drove girls wild.

"You are early …"she said happily as she hugged him

"I couldn't wait to see you" he said as she smiled at him

"Well…I'm not finish getting ready but you can come in…"

"Sure…I would love to…"he smiled as she turned around she remembered her brothers were in the living room…

"Um before we go in… my brothers are in there…"

"Say no more" he said as he kissed her hand softly "I'd love to meet them" she blushed softly as they walked into her apartment she cleared her voice as she walked hand and hand with Jamie into her apartment…the guys all turned to look at them.

"Guys this is Jamie" Kim announced

"Jamie these guys…are my brothers…Wes, Hunter, Blake, and my baby brother Connor" they all stood up immediately taking on their own big brother persona, they had hard looks on their faces that screamed touch our sister and die. Jamie was immediately nervous none of the brothers were friendly not even the younger one. They all wore a vile frowns on their faces which terrified him. Jamie kept his smile on his face as he said hi to them.

"Um…Jamie give me 10 minutes and I'm all yours" she said as she excused herself turning to her brothers silently asking them to be nice. Jamie automatically saw the change in their facial expressions it seems like their expressions became softer just at the sight of their sister.

"Be good guys please" Kimberly begged as she walked into her room and shut the door softly

"We will Kimmy" her brothers all said together. When she was out of sight the brothers all went back to sending Jamie evil glares. Wes finally spoke up as he spotted Jamie looking at his sister's butt which immediately ticked him off.

"Don't even think about it" he said angrily…Jamie looked at him confused "I saw you looking at my sisters ass"

"What!" Hunter said now infuriated, Blake was ready to pound on him, and Connor just stared bullets into him.

Jamie was speechless…"uh I...uh"

"I seriously hope you don't think we are idiots" Hunter said bitterly folding his arms

"Yeah… we know what kind of guy you are" Blake said walking up standing next to Hunter whom was almost in Jamie's face

"And we are going to tell you this once" Connor said now standing next to Blake

"Stay the hell away from our sister" Wes finished clearly ready to beat the guy to a bloody pulp. All the brothers stood together with evil glares on their faces which made Jamie back away.

"Look guys I don't want any problems" he said now completely nervous

"You see our sister…is the most important part of our lives…our main role is to protect her from scum like you…." Wes said angered

"We will protect her from you…even if that means beating the hell out of you all over California" Hunter said fuming

"If you think we are joking with you try us…"Blake said confidently, unknown to Jamie all the guys are exceptional martial artist.

"Look guys I really like your sister" Jamie said trying to win them over but they didn't even bat a lash. They were hell bent on keeping him away from their sister at all cost.

"Get this through your head…our sister is way too good for you…we already know what you want..."Connor said as Wes interrupted him taking Jamie and shoving him into the wall hard but not hard enough that Kim could hear…he was careful about that.

"You will not make my sister another one of your one nighters you got that… because trust me…if you hurt her and I know you will…there will be hell to pay… there is not a place you can hide that I won't be looking and I don't care if we have to wreck all of California to do it but we will find you and you will pay…you got that" He yelled as the brothers smirked they heard Kim's bedroom door open…he immediately dropped Jamie as Kim looked and saw Jamie breathing hard on the floor.

"Oh my gosh…what happened" she said as she ran over to him

"We were just talking to him Kimmy" Wes said as the others agreed

"Talking…since when did talking end up when a man's on the floor gasping for air" she said angry all the while Jamie was lying still trying to catch his breath…

"Kim….Kim…"he said grasping Kim's attention she looked so beautiful but he was really scared of her brothers. He then stood up with Kim's help.

"I have to go…I'm sorry" he said as he sprinted to the door and left without a good bye. Since then he still haven't talked to her…or much less look her in the eye. When she sees him he walks in a different direction. That was a year ago. Kim hasn't dated since not that she didn't try she just found it was no use.

End flashback

"Well…uh Kimmy… you see you were gone for a while and I was worried so"

"Oh no" she groaned "Where" she said still standing near the doorway

"Connor's in the kitchen, Hunter went to get dinner and should be back any minute and Blake is well" he walks over to where Blake was asleep on the couch that faced the television. Kimberly followed she could not believe they did this again. She was finally getting annoyed at her overprotective brothers and just turned around and walk towards her room.

"Come on Kim…lighten up we are just…worried" he finished as she slammed the door automatically waking up Blake who was asleep on the couch and alarming Connor who was raiding Kim's refrigerator. She then picked up her home phone and called her friends putting them on 3way.

"So what's going on Kim" Aisha asked

"Yeah what's going on" Trini asked worried "you don't sound too good"

"They did it again" and that was all she needed to say…

"Wow they are majorly overprotective" Aisha said laughing

"Yeah wow that sucks…"Trini laughed also "where did u go to have them so worried"

"To the park" she answered dreamily remembering the handsome man she met earlier.

"Uh oh I know that sound you met a guy" Aisha exclaimed

"Oh… my …gosh…"Trini yelled

"Guys relax I'm not even sure if he is for real yet"

"Oh my gosh…"Aisha copied "Dish Girl" Kimberly began telling them about her run in with Tommy only thing is she didn't give a name. This made the girls skeptical because he sounded so unreal.

"Okay guys you have to promise not to tell my brothers got it" she said sternly

"Kimmie please we apologized before" Trini said sympathetically

"Yes we did not know they were going to go that far" Alisha said giggling

"Oh please you knew that you were playing with fire the moment you called Wes" She rolled her eyes and laughed as the girls finished their conversation. Kim hung up the phone and went to see what her brothers bought for dinner. After a long night of endless conversations and laughs they all called it a night…her brothers went home and she decided to go to bed…

XXXXXXXxx

SOOOO SORRY TOOK SO LONG I HAVE HAD THIS CHAPTER SITTING IN MY COMPUTER FOR A WHILE

The conversation is next between Tommy and Kimberly.

b974f883-4d49-4beb-8fe2-3a757e99d828

1.03.01


End file.
